<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Von Gedanken, um die Liebe by SheilaSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144656">Von Gedanken, um die Liebe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaSeed/pseuds/SheilaSeed'>SheilaSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fear, First Love, Love, Prejudice, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaSeed/pseuds/SheilaSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Geschichte, geht es hauptsächlich, um Gedanke, Gespräche, Briefe, verschiedener Personen und, um den Wandel, den Mr. Darcy durch macht, aufgrund seiner Liebe zu Miss Bennet.<br/>Doch auch, darum das er zunächst versucht, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen.</p><p>Des Weiteren geht es auch, um alltägliche Leben, der anderen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet &amp; Charles Bingley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Von Gedanken, um die Liebe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kapitel 1</p><p>                                                                  Zu Fuß</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Darcy saß gerade bei Tisch und nahm seinen Nachmittagstee ein. Nur gelegentlich hörte er Miss Bingley zu, welche sich über die langweiligen Bälle auf dem Land ausließ und gelegentlich, ließ sie eine Äußerung über die Bennet-Familie zu, da immerhin, eine der fünf Töchter, krank im oberen Stockwerk lag.<br/>Doch Mr. Darcy wusste, das Miss Bingley nur herausfinden wollte, warum er Miss Elizabeth Bennets Augen schön fand.<br/>Eine Aussage die er mittlerweile bereute, da Miss Bingley dieses Thema keine Ruhe gab.</p><p>„Miss Bingley, Sie sollten ihre Sorgen lieber auf Jane Bennet anwenden.“ sagte er ihr, als er seine Teetasse wieder abstellte.<br/>„Das habe ich Mr. Darcy, doch mein Bruder ist der Meinung, dass dieser Arzt vom Land reicht. Ich hätte jemanden von der Stadt hier hergeholt. Eine Person die weiß, was sie macht“ gab sie zu, doch Mr. Darcy war da genau der Meinung wie ihr Bruder, das es noch nicht nötig sei und, wenn es Miss Bennet im Laufe der Woche nicht bessere gehen sollte, so würde man einen Arzt aus der Stadt konsultieren. Dies war Miss Bingley zufrieden und widmete sich wieder ihren Lästereien, bis ein Diener ins Wohnzimmer hereinkam.<br/>„Miss Bennet.“ Sagte er und führte Miss Elizabeth in das Wohnzimmer.<br/>„Miss Bennet kommen sie zu Fuß.“ Miss Bingleys Frage, klang überrascht, doch Eliza, konnte den herablassenden Ton dennoch heraushören.</p><p>Mr. Darcy selbst bekam von dem Gespräch der beiden Damen nichts mit, da er viel zu abgelenkt war, von dem was er da sah. Zum einen war da ihr Rock, der zeigte wie tief sie im Schlamm gestanden haben musste, was den Weg, sicher noch viel beschwerlicher gemacht hatte. Es war sicher sehr anstrengend für sie. Das zeigte auch ihre Atmung, die schneller war als Normal und doch konnte er nicht genau sagen, ob es an den Anstrengungen lag, oder ob Miss Bennet nervöser war, als sonst. Immerhin kam sie ohne Einladung hier her, war sehr schmutzig und ihre Schwester lag ja nicht im Sterben.<br/>Doch als Mr. Darcy an die kranke Jane dachte und dann an seine eigene Schwester, da hatte er Verständnis für sie. Er würde sofort abreisen, wenn er erfahren würde, das seine Schwester Georgina erkrankt sei und das, obwohl er wüsste, das Mrs. Annesley sich, um sie kümmern würde.<br/>Mit seinen Gedanken alleine, blieb sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht haften. Ihre Wangen hatten einen natürlichen Rotton bekommen. Zum einen sicher, aufgrund der körperlichen Anstrengungen, doch sicher auch, wegen des kalten Wetters. Diese natürliche Röte, hatte zur Folge, dass ihre Augen auf ihn, noch anziehender wirkten, als das ohne hin schon der Fall war. Diese Erkenntnis, zwang ihn, von ihrem Gesicht wegzusehen, um nicht noch andere Dinge an ihr schön zu finden und so blieb sein Blick an ihren Haaren haften. Ihre Haare waren nicht nass, doch das kühle und feuchte Wetter Englands, hatte einen leichten Wasserfilm auf ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung hinterlassen, wie ihm nun auffiel.</p><p>„Miss Bennet bevor sie zu ihrer Schwester gehen, sollten sie sich umziehen, sonst erkranken sie auch noch.“ Er nahm zur Kenntnis, das Miss Bennet erleichtert war, das seine Aussage, Miss Bingley davon abhielt, ihr noch weitere Fragen zu stellen. Doch es hieß nicht, das Miss Bingley nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, wie er feststellte. Da Miss Bingley ihre Fragen nur einstellte, um ihm recht zu geben.<br/>„Miss Eliza, Mr. Darcy hat recht, sie wollen doch nicht, auch krank, bei uns zu Bett gehen, oder?“<br/>„Ich denke Miss Bingley, hat etwas, was sie ihnen leihen kann.“<br/>Nun war es an Miss Bingley überrascht zu sein, und obgleich sie ungern ihre Kleidung an jemanden, wie Miss Bennet abgab, so konnte sie Mr. Darcy doch nichts abschlagen.<br/>„Natürlich, kommen sie Miss Bennet, ich habe noch etwas Altes glaube ich.“<br/>Doch Eliza unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden.<br/>„Das ist nicht nötig.“ Zum einen wollte sie keine Umstände machen und zum anderen, störte sie Miss Bingleys Aussage, alte Kleidung. Ihr war klar, das es ihr zuwider war, jemanden wie ihr zu helfen.<br/>„Oh doch, Miss Eliza, es reicht eine kranke Bennet im Haus.“ Ihre Angst, das Miss Eliza krank werden würde und auch hier bleiben würde, obsiegte ihrer Abneigung ihr gegen über.<br/>So hackte Miss Bingley ihren Arm bei Eliza ein und führte sie zum Ankleidezimmer.</p><p>Mr. Darcy atmete erleichtert auf, froh über die Ruhe, als die Damen fort waren.<br/>Wie konnte Miss Bennet nur so stur sein, dachte er.<br/>Sie würde mit feuchter und schmutziger Kleidung zu ihrer Schwester gehen, nur um sich nicht helfen zu lassen. Nicht sehr Damenhaft, war sein letzter Gedanke, als ihn jemand ansprach und ihm auffiel, das er schon eine ganze Weile, so in Gedanken gestanden haben musste.<br/>„Was bist du so nachdenklich?“ Mr. Bingley kam zusammen mit Mrs. und Mr. Hurst in das Zimmer.<br/>„Ach Mr. Darcy, sie haben alles richtig gemacht und die gute Caroline auch. Das Essen, bei dieser Familie-King war nicht gut und mein Bruder wollte nur zu Miss Bennet zurück, also war er auch keine gute Gesellschaft.“ Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen ernsten Blick zu. Was hauptsächlich daran lag, das ihr Mann vieles war, doch ein guter Gesprächspartner, das war Mr. Hurst freilich nicht.<br/>Da Caroline entschieden hatte, wie Mr. Darcy im Haus zu bleiben, lag ihre Hoffnung ganz bei ihrem Bruder. Doch da seine Gedanken ganz woanders waren, musste sie wohl oder übel, mit jenen Leuten reden, die wie sie fand, unter ihrer Würde waren.<br/>Da ihr Bruder, wie zu erwarten, ihren Blick nicht mitbekam, sah sie sich im Raum um.<br/>„Mr. Darcy, wo ist meine Schwester?“<br/>„Sie sucht saubere Kleidung, für Miss Elizabeth Bennet, welche gekommen ist, um ihre Schwester zu sehen.“<br/>„Das ist ja toll, gestern im Fieberwahn, da hat sie immer wieder den Namen ihrer Schwester erwähnt, das muss sie wohl gespürt haben. Ich lasse sofort einen Diener schicken, der ihre Sachen holt, ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn sie die Zeit über, bei ihrer Schwester bleibt." und so rannte Mr. Bingley los, ohne weiter auf Mr. Darcy oder seine Schwester zu achten.</p><p>„Miss Elizabeth Bennet ist hier? Ich habe keine Kutsche gesehen, oder kam sie auch zu Pferd, wie ihrer Schwester?“<br/>„Zu Fuß.“ Doch Mr. Darcy wollte das Thema nun endlich beenden.<br/>„Zu Fuß? So etwas Unerhörtes, was sind das für Eltern. Die eine Tochter wird bei Unwetter auf einem Pferd zu uns geschickt, die andere zu Fuß und noch dazu alleine, ohne jede Begleitung.“<br/>Das war ein Punkt, den Mr. Darcy noch gar nicht so gesehen hatte, wenn Miss Bennet etwas draußen zugestoßen wäre, dann wüsste es keiner. Doch da Mr. Darcy wirklich keine Lust mehr hatte, darüber zu reden, geschweige den, darüber nachzudenken, verbeugte er sich kurz, ließ Mr. und Mrs. Hurst alleine und begab sich in sein Zimmer im oberen Stock.</p><p>„Sie kann doch nicht, wieder nach Hause laufen.“ Mrs. Hurst sah ihren Mann an, doch im Gegensatz zu Mr. Darcy, verspürte Mr. Hurst nie das verlangen, aus Höflichkeit zu antworten. Mrs. Hurst hatte sogar den verdacht, das ihr Mann, ihr nicht mal zugehört hatte.</p><p>„Schwester, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sagte Miss Bennet bereits, das die Kutsche, sie nachher nach Hause bringen wird.“ Miss Bingley wandte sich zu Eliza. „Sie müssen da lang und dann die Treppe hoch.“ Noch bevor Eliza noch etwas sagen konnte, setzte Miss Bingley ihr Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester fort und Eliza entfernte sich.<br/>„So einfach wird das nicht, unser werter Bruder holt gerade Miss Bennets Sachen, damit sie bei ihrer Schwester bleiben kann, bis es ihr besser geht.“<br/>Carolin Bingley sah geschockt aus. „So war doch sicher der Plan der Mutter und morgen kommt noch eine Schwester und bald wohnen wir hier alle zusammen.“ Sagte sie gereizt.</p><p>Eliza ließ die zwei schwatzenden Damen alleine, wohl wissend das sie, über sie redeten, doch da ihr nur an ihrer Schwester etwas gelegen war, ging sie in das obere Stockwerk, wie Miss Bingley ihr sagte. Doch das obere Stockwerk war sehr groß, wie sie bemerkte. Es hatte sehr viele Zimmer und ihr war nicht klar, in welchem Jane war.<br/>Ihr war es zu unangenehm, wieder herunterzugehen und sich dem neuen Gespött der Damen auszusetzen und so ging sie von Tür zu Tür, in der Hoffnung etwas zu hören. Doch da es nicht der Fall war, klopfte sie an die erste Tür im Gang.</p><p>Mr. Darcy saß in seinem Zimmer, an seinem Tisch, als er es klopfen hörte. Er seufzte, da er dachte, das Miss Bingley ihm wieder etwas Belangloses mitteilen wollte.<br/>„Ja bitte?“ Doch seine Absicht war, Miss Bingley wieder wegzuschicken, doch zu seiner Verwunderung, ging die Tür langsamer auf, als es sonst der Fall bei Miss Bingley war.<br/>Als nicht Miss Bingley, sondern eine andere Person hereinkam, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Eliza Bennet sah in Miss Bingleys Kleid bezaubernd aus, doch noch schöner waren ihre roten Wangen, denn wie er erstaunt feststellte, so war sie verlegen. Nie hätte er so etwas für möglich gehalten.<br/>„Kann ich ihnen helfen Miss Bennet?“ Während er ihr seine Hilfe anbot, stand er auf und ging langsam auf sie zu.<br/>„Miss Bingley sagte mir, das Jane hier oben sei, doch es gibt hier so viele Zimmer.“<br/>Auch, wenn Miss Bennet sehr gefasst sprach, so merkte er, dass es ihr unangenehm war.<br/>Er hätte sie zwar gerne gefragt, warum sie Miss Bingley nicht noch mal aufgesucht hatte, doch da es ihr schon unangenehm genug war, so unterließ er es. Zumal Miss Bingley es sicher beabsichtigt hatte, das sie noch mal herunterkommen müsse, damit sie ihm wieder erzählen könnte, wie unmöglich Miss Eliza Bennet war.<br/>„Ihre Schwester befindet sich im Zimmer neben an, und nach Mr. Bingleys Meinung, braucht ihre Schwester sie.“<br/>„Das weiß ich, ich spüre, wenn sie mich braucht.“ sie verbeugte sich vor ihm und verließ sein Zimmer, um in das Zimmer neben anzugehen.</p><p>Als Mr. Darcy langsam seine Tür schloss, überlegte er, ob Miss Bennet sich auch so, um ihn gesorgt hätte, wenn sie sich besser kennen würden, doch schon kurz danach besann er sich. Ich werde bald zu den anderen zurückgehen, ich muss Georgina immerhin noch einen Brief schreiben, dachte er sich.</p><p>Eliza öffnete, das Zimmer und war erleichtert, als sie endlich bei ihrer Schwester ankam.<br/>Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf Janes Stirn, um zu fühlen, wie hoch ihr Fieber war.<br/>„Lizzy du bist gekommen.“ Sagte Jane sehr schwach.<br/>„Natürlich bin ich das.“ Lizzy, hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß doch, wenn du mich brauchst.“ Es schmerzte sie, ihre Schwester so schwach zu sehen und nur weil ihre Mutter einen dummen Plan hatte.<br/>Wie konnte man nur so eine Mutter haben, dachte sie sich und gab Jane etwas, von der für sie gedachten Medizin.<br/>„Ach Lizzy.“ Sagte sie sehr schwach und als die Tür aufging, trat Mr. Bingley zu den beiden in das Zimmer ein.<br/>„Miss Elizabeth, ich hoffe, es ist in ihrem Interesse, das ich ihre Sachen hohlen lasse, damit sie so lange bleiben, bis es ihrer Schwester besser geht.“ Flüsterte er ihr zu.<br/>„Ich danke ihnen, ich kann Jane so nicht alleine lassen, doch ich möchte ihnen keine Umstände machen, so würde ich es vorziehen, das ich die ganze Zeit, bei Jane bleibe.“<br/>Mr. Bingley war sehr erleichtert, das Miss Elizabeth nicht wütend war, immerhin hatte er die Entscheidung, ohne sie getroffen.<br/>„Sie machen uns doch keine Umstände, im Gegenteil, daher wäre es nur mehr als unhöflich von mir, ihnen meine Gastfreundlichkeit nicht anzubieten.“ kurz verbeugte er sich, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.<br/>„Miss Eliza, ich lasse sie nun alleine, doch einen Diener im Laufe des Abends schicken, damit sie mit uns zu Abend essen. Doch seien sie gewiss, das sie uns auch gerne vor dem Essen, mit ihrer Gesellschaft aufwarten können.“ So verabschiedete er sich und ließ die beiden Schwestern alleine.</p><p>Gut eine Stunde später ging Eliza herunter zu den anderen. Sie merkte, das sie Jane oben keine große Hilfe war, da diese nun Schlafen musste und sie wollte sie nicht durch irgendwelche Geräusche wecken.<br/>Mr. Bingley erhob sich sogleich, als er sie mitbekam.<br/>„Miss Eliza, wie geht es ihrer Schwester?“<br/>„Ich muss leider sagen, außerordentlich schlecht.“<br/>Miss Bingley viel Eliza in das Wort und sah zu Mr. Darcy, welcher gerade an einen Brief schrieb und stellte sich neben ihn"Ich erwähnte ja, das ein Arzt aus der Stadt besser für sie wäre.“ Doch sie erwartete keine Antwort auf das, was sie sagte und sprach weiter.<br/>„Mein lieber Mr. Darcy, an wen schreiben sie so wundervoll lange Briefe?“</p><p>Mr. Darcy wurde gerade heute klar, wie unhöflich Miss Bingley war. Sie hatte die Unart, Gespräche an sich zu reißen, die sie gar nicht betreffen nur, um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen.<br/>„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er wundervoll ist und auf seine Länge habe ich keinen Einfluss, da es Dinge gibt, die man erledigen muss. Doch, um ihre Neugier zu beruhigen, er ist für meine Schwester Georgina.“<br/>„Wie reizend, grüßen sie Georgina und schreiben sie ihr, wie sehr ich sie vermisse.“ Miss Bingleys Stimme, nahm einen höheren Ton an, was auch Miss Bennet bemerkte und kurz von dem Buch aufsah, welches ihr Mr. Bingley gegeben hatte und ihr Blick traf den, von Mr. Darcy.<br/>Beide schienen das Gleiche zu denken, doch als Miss Bennet, den durchdringenden Blick von Mr. Darcy spürte, so sah sie schnell, wieder auf ihr Buch.<br/>Kann er Gedanken lesen, fragte sie sich und bekam nur noch, wenig von dem Buch mit.</p><p>Miss Eliza war schön, intelligent und, wenn sie einen höheren Stand gehabt hätte, so wär er ernsthaft versucht gewesen, ihr seine Aufwartungen zu machen.<br/>Doch eine Familie, ohne jeglichen Besitz, noch dazu mit einer unerträglichen Mutter und dummen Schwestern, machten aus ihr keine gute Partie. Da konnte man noch so schön, oder intelligent sein.<br/>Jane Bennet war eben so schön, wenn nicht mehr, vielleicht auch so intelligent, doch ihm war es unerklärlich, wie Mr. Bingley so offenes Interesse zeigen konnte, bei so einer Familie, ohne jeglichen Besitz.<br/>Und was, wenn Mr. Bingleys Interesse, Miss Eliza gelten würde, sagte er sich in Gedanken.<br/>Das wäre mir egal, gab er seinen Gedanken die Antwort und schrieb seinen Brief weiter.<br/>„Miss Bingley, ich muss sie Enttäuschen, ich habe keinen Platz mehr, um ihren Wünschen nachzukommen. Sie müssen sich bis zu meinem nächsten Brief gedulden.“<br/>Doch lange hielten die Gespräche nicht an, da das Essen aufgetragen wurde.</p><p>Nach dem Essen und als Miss Bingley sich frisch machen war und auch Eliza wieder bei Jane war, gab Mrs. Hurst zu, das Miss Elizas Manieren bei Tisch außerordentlich gut waren und sie sicher einen guten Mann gefunden hätte, wenn diese Mutter nicht wäre.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>So verstrichen die Tage und auch Mrs. Bennet und ihre anderen Töchter waren da, um ihrer Tochter einen Krankenbesuch abzustatten.<br/>Doch, er hatte das Gefühl, das es der Mutter, um etwas anderes ging, genau wie den Töchtern und der Vater war nicht mal mitgekommen. So war wohl der einzige Mensch, dem es wirklich, um die Gesundheit von Miss Jane ging, schon seit zwei Tagen bei ihr. Eliza war genauso peinlich berührt, von dem was die Mutter sagte, wie alle anderen anwesenden, die nicht mit Mrs. Bennet verwandt waren, es zeigte wie intelligent sie wirklich war, dachte er sich.</p><p>Es vergingen nun schon fünf Tage und Miss Jane war auf dem Weg der Besserung. Eliza selber hielt sich entweder bei ihrer Schwester auf, oder spazierte in den Gärten von Netherfield. Alles, um nicht zu viel Zeit mit den Damen zu verbringen.</p><p>„Mr. Darcy!“ Miss Bingley kam in das Wohnzimmer und war völlig aus der Puste.<br/>„Schwester, was hast du.“ Mrs. Hurst kam zu ihrer Schwester.<br/>„Dieses Weib, gebt ihr nachher nicht die Hand, wer weiß, was sie für Paktieren an sich hat. Ich habe, gerade gesehen, wie sie mit einem Hund, in unserem Park spielt.“<br/>Mr. Darcy schlug sein Buch zu. „Mit einem Hund?“<br/>„Ich sehe schon Mr. Darcy, das scheint sie auch anzuwidern, ja draußen im Park.“<br/>„Ich werde der Sache nach gehen, nicht das der Hund sie noch verletzt.“ Mr. Darcy gab Miss Bingley sein Buch und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park.<br/>Miss Bingley, bewachte jenes Buch, wie einen Schatz, um es ihm bei seiner Wiederkehr zu überreichen.</p><p>Als Mr. Darcy den Park erreichte, sah er Miss Bennet im Gras liegen und ein großer Hund, der sie anstupste, damit sie mit ihm weiter spielte.<br/>Das kann nicht sein dachte er sich, da dieser große Greyhound, der sich so an sie schmiegte, sein eigener Hund war, welchen er extra aus Pemberley für die Jagd mitgebracht hatte, jenen Hund, den er einfach nur Grey nannte, mochte außer ihm und seiner Schwester keinen anderen. Daher galt er außerhalb der Jagd auch als guter Wachhund. Doch von diesem Hund sah man gerade nichts mehr gelassen und entspannt legte er sich neben Miss Bennet und sie graulte ihm sanft das Fell.<br/>Mr. Darcy stand so nah an jenem Schauspiel, das er alles hören konnte.</p><p>„Du lieber, denkst du, wir können Mr. Bingley fragen, ob er uns seine Kutsche leiht? Meine Mutter, gibt uns ihre sicher nicht. Ihrer Meinung nach bleiben wir für immer hier.“ Sie graulte den Hund, zwischen den Ohren und er jaulte voller Freude.<br/>„Ich möchte wieder zurück, diesen Schwestern, geht es nur, um sich. Denkst du, dein Besitzer, würde uns helfen?“ Fragte sie ihn und er bellte, bejahend. Doch Miss Bennet dachte, das der Hund Mr. Bingley gehörte.</p><p>Oh Grey, du stimmst also zu, dass ich ihr helfe? Nun gut, damit werden wir sie ein für alle Mal los, wenn selbst du ihr schon erlegen bist. Wenn deine neue Dame, wüsste, dass du adeliger bist als sie, ach mit so etwas wollen wir uns nicht beschäftigen, ich werde mit Bingley, lieber über die Kutsche sprechen. So ging er mit seinen Gedanken alleine, zu seinem besten Freund, der ihm nie etwas abschlagen würde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im nächsten Kapitel, geht es darum, das Mrs. Bennet nicht sehr froh ist, das Eliza und Jane, trotz ihres Einwands wieder zu Hause sind und Mr, Darcy bekommt einen überraschenden Brief von seiner Schwester.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>